


Solar Cars are not Regular Cars

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's car is broken and he needs a mechanic.  Luckily, Clint's new boyfriend has a garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar Cars are not Regular Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Dr-Kara requested College AU FitzMack : Professor Fitz :) hmmm or Mechanic AU ClintCoulson : Coulson is the mechanic :D

“I can build a solar car!!” Fitz whined.

Clint resisted the urge to laugh as he dug into his sandwich.

“I just… I don’t understand what’s wrong with it!”

“I know a mechanic,” Clint volunteered.

Fitz paused, looking at him. "You do?“

Clint nodded.

"Are they reliable? I mean, it’s an English car.”

Clint nodded. "If they don’t have someone who can to the work, they will find someone who can.“

"Are you sure?”

“He’s dating the owner, he’s sure,” Melinda commented. 

“You’re dating a mechanic?” Fitz said, looking at Clint again.

“Oh yeah,” Clint grinned.

“I guess, I can check him out.”

“I’ll introduce you.”

*

Leo studied the building in front of him. It looked clean, which he supposed was good. He slid out of Clint’s car and followed after him.

“Hey Tasha, Phil around?” Clint asked as he entered the building.

“He’s in his office.”

Clint turned and looked at Leo. "Come on.“

"I am,” Leo agreed, waving at the petite red head behind the counter. She smiled at him.

“Hey Phil, I got a friend that needs some help,” Clint said, leaning into a doorway.

“With…?”

“His car.”

“What kind of car?”

“English car.”

“Mack’s the one to talk to." 

"And where is Mack?”

“In the garage.”

Clint nodded and stepped back out. “Come on.”

Leo waved to the gentleman in the office, but followed Clint into the garage. "Mack!“

"Yeah?” a second voice yelled. 

Clint gestured for Leo to follow along. "I got a customer for you.“

They stepped out from behind a car to find a gorgeous hunk of man. Leo felt his jaw drop as he took in the biceps that flexed as the man wiped off his hands. The man had a gorgeous smile as well.

"Fitz!” Clint said, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Huh?” Leo asked, blushing when he realized that both Clint and Mack were staring at him.

“Clint says, you need help with a car. What kind is it?”

“English,” Leo replied, the actual make slipping from his mind.

“He’s normally much more intelligent than this. I think you broke him, Mack.” Clint stated.

Leo blushed more, because it was true. 

Clint patted him on the shoulder. "I’ll leave you here to discuss things with Mack. I got to see a man about a thing.“

"No sex in the shop, Barton!” Mack called after him. He turned his attention back to Leo. "So tell me about this car.“

"Well…” Leo started, before launching into a description about his car.


End file.
